


Forbidden Ponds

by quietcuriosity



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/quietcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoki was no lover to be lost by her. Still, his love hurt Karen all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Ponds

She was, after all, used to tossing aside thoughts of love. She had neither the history nor the profession to consider it an option. It seemed like the only men she ever met wanted one thing from her. Those who claimed otherwise would soon prove themselves liars after she allowed them what they desired. Though she tried to push away such thoughts, her mother’s words would inevitably resound through her mind: “Who’d cry for someone like you?”

He was different from the others; he just wasn't an option. She told herself that he was just some thoughtful, handsome man with whom she happened to work. And, he was warm and cheerful with everyone. Why should his behavior around her seem special? When he told her that he was married with child, it all made sense. No man worth longing for was ever available to be had by her. And that news had made her decision that much easier to make. It was best that he reasonably could not be considered a potential love to be lost.

And then he had to come to save her. He had to come to tell her that he would miss her – that he would mourn her absence. Though his revelation warmed her heart, it also left it broken mess. Why him? she thought. Why does it have to be like this?

Loving him was like a wild revelation that crept up on her, tiptoeing inside her mind and seizing her heart at its weakest moment. It wasn’t the way she preferred to live, but it was too late for that now. She could only smile and reflect not on the relationship she longed for, but the one she knew she was blessed to have.


End file.
